Eurydice
Prologue: Comet Eurydice They say the world used to be an amazing place to live. A place where everyone had a destiny that they, and only they, could fulfill. A place where music of all sorts—whether it be literal, like the voices of pop dance vocalists, or figurative, like poetry—would fill the air in the morning and continue long into the night. And, of course, a place where there would be people everywhere you went (not all of them would be happy to see you, sure...but there were people!). Yes, the world used to be amazing. Then...Comet Eurydice stole it all away. Nobody had known the comet would bring about the end of humanity. Everyone had assumed that it was just like the typical Moon meteor—influential but insignificant—and decided to ignore it. For weeks, the world ignored the coming threat, the imminent destruction, the apocalypse... ...and because of their ignorance, billions died. Almost four billion innocent lives...gone forever from the face of the Earth in a blast of ethereal purple fire. I should consider myself lucky; after all, I survived, and I'm alive to tell you my story. But I don't feel lucky at all. Everyone I know is dead and gone. Well, that was the case for a while, at least. Who am I? My name is Aria Volumoso. And this is my story. Chapter 1: Can't See Anything Sirens. Darkness. Hopelessness. Then...an all-too-familiar voice penetrating the chaos. "I can't see anything." The scene began to shake as the girl lifted up the camera. However, another voice soon was heard. "Do NOT get out of the car." "So, what, you're just going to stay there?" The girl's hands persistently forced the camera away, covering its lens in the process. Outside of the car, the grainy voices of police instructed the evacuating coast residents to stay in their cars. "Repeat: This is NOT a test. Citizens are advised to take the following steps—" The girl then stared straight into the eyes of the person holding the camera. Watch me, her look said. "Ariana, don't get out of the car—" But Ariana's hands were already pushing down on her door's handle. "Don't, Aria—! WAIT! ARIANA!" The camera's holder rapidly shifted his position and began to move towards the door on the driver's side. A police motorcycle breezed on by, warning everyone of the imminent danger; after he had passed, the holder got out of the car. That is when everyone started gasping. The camera tilted toward the sky...just in time to see Comet Eurydice streak across the clouds, leaving a blazing purple & gash-like trail in its wake. ---- "NO!" Quickly pressing the off button on the camera, I frantically checked the violet sky above me for any signs of astral debris. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease...!!!!!! I thought as my eyes darted around searching. After I was sure there was none, I laid back down on my ruined tarp. Goddammit, I hated that part of the footage! Somehow, it was always able to convince me that whatever was happening then was happening now.